tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Mountain Marvel
Mountain Marvel is the fourth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Peter Sam rushes to finish his jobs in order to hear a tale about Proteus from the famous storyteller, Miss Marvel. During this, he stumbles across a neglected statue of Proteus and vows to hide it until the ceremony. This results in a disaster, but Peter Sam figures out a way to fix everything and make it in time for the storytelling - complete with the statue on display. Characters * Peter Sam * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Mr. Percival * The Engineer * Miss Marvel (does not speak) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * Thomas (mentioned) * Proteus (mentioned; seen as a statue) Locations * Transfer Yards * The Showgrounds Trivia * This episode marks Mighty Mac's last speaking role to date. * This is the last episode until Luke's New Friend that does not feature any members of the Steam Team. Goofs * When Peter Sam discovers the statue of Proteus, his milk churns disappear. * When Mighty Mac first meets Peter Sam, a steam platform is visible on the track next to him. * When Peter Sam crashes into the buffers, you can see something on the ground which was used to make the trucks lift up into the air. * When Peter Sam crashes into the buffers the junction's layout changes from what it was earlier in the episode. * When Mighty Mac leaves to tell Mr. Percival about the statue, there is no steam coming from Mac's funnel. Also, Freddie is derailed. * Proteus' magic lamp is missing from the statue, and it also has different pistons from Proteus' appearance in The Magic Lamp. * In the last shot of Rusty, part of a face marker is visible under his chin. These markings were used to indicate where the engines' faces should be during production of the twelfth season. * When Peter Sam pulls the statue away, the flatbed is derailed. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Heave Ho Thomas! * The Complete Twelfth Series DVD Boxsets * 10 DVD Boxset (2015) US/Latin America * High Speed Adventures DVD Boxsets * Adventure Pack AUS * Heave Ho Thomas! * The Complete Twelfth Series DVD Boxsets * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 42 (Taiwanese DVD) THA * Thomas and the Billboard (Thai DVD) FRA * Thomas and Friends (French DVD) Gallery File:MountainMarveltitlecard.jpg|Title card File:MountainMarvelUSTitleCard.png|US Title card File:MountainMarvel1.png File:MountainMarvel2.png File:MountainMarvel3.png File:MountainMarvel4.png File:MountainMarvel5.png File:MountainMarvel6.png File:MountainMarvel7.png|Freddie, Mighty Mac, and Duncan File:MountainMarvel8.png File:MountainMarvel9.png|Mr. Percival File:MountainMarvel10.png File:MountainMarvel11.png|Peter Sam and Farmer Trotter File:MountainMarvel12.png File:MountainMarvel13.png File:MountainMarvel14.png File:MountainMarvel15.png|Freddie File:MountainMarvel16.png File:MountainMarvel17.png File:MountainMarvel18.png File:MountainMarvel19.png File:MountainMarvel20.png File:MountainMarvel21.png File:MountainMarvel22.png File:MountainMarvel23.png File:MountainMarvel24.png File:MountainMarvel25.png|The farm workers File:MountainMarvel26.png File:MountainMarvel27.png File:MountainMarvel28.png File:MountainMarvel29.png File:MountainMarvel30.png File:MountainMarvel31.png File:MountainMarvel32.png File:MountainMarvel33.png File:MountainMarvel34.png|Peter Sam and Duncan File:MountainMarvel35.png|Mighty Mac and Peter Sam File:MountainMarvel36.png File:MountainMarvel37.png File:MountainMarvel38.png|Peter Sam and Freddie File:MountainMarvel39.png File:MountainMarvel40.png File:MountainMarvel41.png File:MountainMarvel42.png File:MountainMarvel45.png File:MountainMarvel46.png File:MountainMarvel47.png File:MountainMarvel48.png File:MountainMarvel49.png File:MountainMarvel50.png File:MountainMarvel51.png File:MountainMarvel52.png File:MountainMarvel53.png File:MountainMarvel54.png File:MountainMarvel55.png File:MountainMarvel56.png|Duncan, Freddie, and Mighty Mac File:MountainMarvel57.png File:MountainMarvel58.png File:MountainMarvel59.png File:MountainMarvel60.png|Duncan File:MountainMarvel61.png|Freddie and Mighty Mac File:MountainMarvel62.png File:MountainMarvel63.png|Duncan, Peter Sam, and the engineer File:MountainMarvel64.png File:MountainMarvel65.png File:MountainMarvel66.png File:MountainMarvel67.png|Peter Sam, Duncan, and Freddie File:MountainMarvel68.png|Mr. Percival and Miss Marvel File:MountainMarvel69.png File:MountainMarvel70.png File:MountainMarvel71.png File:MountainMarvel72.png File:MountainMarvel73.png|Rheneas, Skarloey, Rusty, and Mighty Mac File:MountainMarvel43.png File:MountainMarvel44.png Episode File:Mountain Marvel-British Narration|UK Narration File:Mountain Marvel - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes